1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to satellite broadcast television networks and more specifically to the evaluation of “callback” functionality between a subscriber site and the network billing center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite television programming has become a widely available and popular alternative to analog broadcast and cable services. Service providers such as DIRECTV® and EchoStar Communications Corp. (Dish Network™) provide a wide variety of subscriber-based programming.
As shown in FIG. 1, a DIRECTV® Access system 10 includes four primary components; a satellite broadcast center (SBC) 12 that manages subscriber services and billing and stores and uplinks programming content, one or more satellites 14 that broadcast the uplinked programming, subscriber sites 16 that download and play selected programming and a back channel 18 such as the public switched telephone network for communicating billing information to the SBC through a “callback” function.
Satellite broadcast center 12 includes a video server 20 that stores and provides programming content and an uplink system 22 that encodes and encrypts the programming content and inserts it into a broadcast stream that is uplinked to satellite(s) 14 via a transmitter 24. A conditional access management center (CAMC) 26 receives (a) subscription information such as subscribed services, rating limits, and credit and billing limits from a customer service center 28, (b) subscriber programming selections during the “anniversary callback” (scheduled once a month callback) or other special callbacks to report billing information and (c) current billing information including payment status, limits, etc. from a network billing center 30 and sends (a) new billing charges to billing center 30 and (b) authorization data 31 in the broadcast stream to subscriber site 16 to change subscribed services, rating limits, credit limits etc.
Subscriber site 16 includes a dish 32 for downloading the broadcast stream and an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) 34 for decrypting and decoding subscriber selected programming content and reporting activity via the “callback” function to the satellite broadcast center. In early systems, IRD 34 is a “set top box” that provides the selected and decoded programming to the subscriber televisions and/or recording device, e.g. a VCR. In more recent systems, the IRD may also be integrated as part of a digital video recorder (DVR) that provides many other features and services such as Tivo® or ReplayTV®. Each IRD includes universal components such as an RF transceiver for communicating with dish 32, a phone modem for communicating via back channel 18 and a decoder for decrypting/decoding the programming content that are the same in every box. Each IRD has a unique IRD ID number and also includes a conditional access module or CAM 36 that is subscriber specific and includes security information such as decryption keys and account information such as account numbers, a CAM ID number, subscribed services, rating limits and billing limits. The CAM is a removable module that includes a memory chip and a microprocessor.
Proper installation of the subscriber dish and IRD and initialization of services is a key element to providing television services over a private satellite network, ensuring subscriber satisfaction and building a profitable business. This process includes installation of the dish and IRD hardware to ensure operation of the video and RF functions so that programming is reaching the subscriber. The installer places the IRD in service by installing the dish and IRD, aligning the dish to the satellite and checking signal strength readings, and exercising the IRD's internal self-test. The installer or subscriber calls the customer service center 28 to initialize services including selection of programming options, rating limits, credit limits, billing information etc. The customer service representative (CSR) records all pertinent account data and causes the CAMC 26 to insert authorization data 31 into the broadcast stream addressed to the subscriber that are downloaded into CAM 36 to allow subscribed channels to be viewed according to selected rating limit restrictions.
To complete the installation process, the customer service representative verifies that the “callback” feature is operational. While on the line with the subscriber or installer, the CSR initiates a forced callback by sending a data packet in the broadcast stream that forces the IRD to place an immediate callback to the network billing center. Because the line is busy, the callback cannot be completed but the CSR listens for the “click”. If a “click” can be heard, the CSR assumes that the IRD is attached to the phone line 18, as required, and that the callback feature is functional.
Although this approach is oftentimes sufficient to ensure callback functionality, there are problems with the approach that disrupt service and cause subscriber inconvenience. Some IRDS use the first call to establish the “normal” phone line condition. If the subscriber is on the line during the first call, the IRD may misinterpret the line condition and impact future calls. Furthermore, the detection of a “click” is assumed to indicate a good connection, however, a true “handshake” is not done between the IRD and the billing center to verify the connection. If the “click” is not detected, no information is available to the installer to evaluate the problem. The installer must rely on trial and error to determine and fix the problem. A larger practical problem is that installers are paid by the number of installs whether successful or not, hence installers will often skip the time consuming process and leave the subscriber to call the CSR to establish services. In this case, the CSR will often skip the forced callback or, if the CSR does the verification and it fails the installer has already left. There is no record of whether the test is done or not and the results of the test. The problem is actually getting worse as analog components (such as relays) are being replaced by digital integrated circuit that do not produce an audible “click”. In these cases, callback verification is not possible and is either assumed or misinterpreted as a failure.
The effect of a faulty “callback” installation is subscriber inconvenience and additional cost to the service provider. A bad connection either on account of the installer skipping the processing, a mistaken verification or a problem that develops after a good installation is only detected when the subscriber's “anniversary callback” is not executed. When the anniversary callback is not performed, the CAM, which is programmed based on the assumption that either the subscriber has unplugged the back channel either intentionally or unintentionally or is using the CAM to pirate services, cuts off services after a grace period. The subscriber then calls a CSR to ask why the services for system he just paid for and had installed were cut off. The CSR must determine the reason for the termination and schedule the installer to go back to the subscriber and fix the problem.